


Perfect

by preathrights



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Ed Sheeran, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathrights/pseuds/preathrights
Summary: "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Christen Press/Original Male Character(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wrote this and I'm very sleepy so I apologize in advance if there's any mistake. 
> 
> I know it sucks, I accept any opinion in the comments.
> 
> I hope you like it(? lol

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

Tobin Heath is sure that she is the luckiest woman in the world because today she is marries her best friend, the love of her life, Christen Press.

Of course Tobin is a little nervous, who wouldn't be nervous marries a girl like that? Tobib smiles thinking about it and remembers how it all started. 

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

"Tobs, you look like a princess." a 7 year old Christen said, with her head on Tobin's lap."

"Why?" Tobin asks, she doesn't like princesses, but knows her best friend does, so she simply let the green-eyed girl talk while she plays with their hair.

"Because you have long hair, bright eyes and you're so pretty, duh." Christen says as if it were obvious.

"But Chris, can't I be a warrior with long hair and bright eyes?"

"No, but you can be a warrior princess." She says with a smile.

"Then the warrior princess is going to save her princess friend who is stuck in a tower." Tobin smiles back.

"Who?" Christen wasn't jealous... She was.

"You, obviously." Tobin gets up, pretending to get a sword and swinging it in the air "GET OUT DRAGON, I'LL SAVE THIS PRINCESS."

Christen laughs. "Tobs, you will die, the dragon won't let me go, the witch got me here."

"Ok, then I'll kill both." Tobin says pretending to get her sword in the dragon.

"Tobs, don't kill anyone." says Christen laughing.

They kept playing for a while until they fell asleep cuddling in the bed.

_I will not give you up this time_

"Tobs, why are you like that?" This time at 16, Christen asks. 

"Like what?" Tobin pretends not to know what her best friend is talking about.

"You are sad, you are barely talking to me." Christen says as she takes the hand of the brown-eyed girl. 

"Chris, it's nothing.. It's just.. you're spending a lot of time with Luke and not with me." Tobin whispers the last part, that wasn't all, but she really don't want to talk about the massive crush she has in her best friend and that she is really jealous.

"Oh.." Christen approaches her friend to hug her. "Sorry for spending less time with you, it's just.."

"Christen, it's ok, I get it.. he's your boyfriend, I'm just a little lonely." Says Tobin hugging her back.

"Tobin, I promise I will not leave you again, ok?" Christen says, holding Tobin's chin and forcing the girl to look at her eyes and missing the blush in the other's cheek. "You are more important to me than any boyfriend." 

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Tobin was really worried, Christen went on a date with Luke 6 hours ago, and since then she haven't said anything to her, so of course that when she hears her phone ringing at 2am she immediately answers.

"Chris, are you okay? Something happened?"

"Tobs.." She hears the other side of the line answering very low, with a broken voice that only worried her more.

"Luke did something to you? Do I need to kill him?"

"No, Tobin… he broke up with me." She hears Christen sobbing.

"Open your window, I'm going there." Tobin says and finish the call, having an idea and getting something's in a backpack, writing a note to her mother won't worry about her and leaves the room through the window in 15 minutes.

When she gets there, Christen is crying, Tobin doesn't even say anything, she just enters, throws the backpack in the bed, and hugs her best friend, the hug seemed like it lasted forever.

"Honey, do you trust me?" She whispers when Christen stops sobbing.

Christen didn't trust her voice, so she just nods.

"Ok, I'm going to take you to a place, right? A surprise, try to make you forget a little." Tobin gets up and takes her backpack, taking out a blindfold and getting on Christen, then takes the girl out of the window walking her to a park.

"Tobs, where are we?" Christen asks still with a weak voice when they stop.

"Wait a little and trust me." Tobin gives Christen a soft kiss on the cheek and turns around before she realizes that the other girl's cheek are just as red as her is. 

_Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot in the grass, listening to our favorite song_

Tobin starts playing a song on her phone, then she took out the blindfold from Christen's eyes.

"Hey." Tobin smiles shyly.

"Hey." Christen smiles at her back.

"Would you dance with me, princess?" The shorter girl asks, giving her hand to the tallest girl. 

"Always, warrior princess." Christen takes Tobin's hand and waist, then they danced together for a while, and when they stop Tobin shows a place on the ground for the two of them sit and have a mini picnic.

"Tobs, we’re on the middle of the night."

"Wrong, it's the start of the morning." Tobin points to the horizon, where the sun was rising. "And I also got us close to a the police department, I'm not dumb Chris, now let's go?"

Christen laughs and sits down with Tobin.

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight_

"Tobs, we are a mess." Christen laughs, after eating a cookie. "Me and you on our pajamas, I'm with my eyes red from crying, and both of our hair are messy, how are going to go back?"

"Like we're rocking it." Tobin also laughs, striking a pose.

They fell in a comfortable silence, listening to some random song, Tobin was looking at the horizon and the sun rising, then she turned to Christen, with the sun hitting her right, making Christen look beautiful, Tobin took a mental picture so she can paint later but she couldn't hold her tongue.

"You look perfect." Tobin said then looked away, not wanting the other girl to see the blush and pretending she haven't said anything, but she misses Christen looking down with a smile, also blushing. 

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

Some months later they were back at in Christen's bed, just talking about life.

"Tobs, imagine that, I could be a writer and you an artist/photographer, so we can stay together no matter where the other is needed." Christen says with a big smile. 

"I don't know if that's how it works Chris, what if I need my job somewhere and you need to stay in another place?" Tobin says looking down.

"Then we'll stay together and choose where we go." Christen puts her hand on Tobin's jaw to raise her best friend's head and get her to look at her. 

They stayed a few seconds like that, Christen holding Tobin, and they looking at each other, the brown and the green eyes finding each other, they really don't know who was the first to start, they just knew that they were now kissing gently, creating their own world, enjoying the feeling of their lips together for the first time. When the kiss was over, their foreheads were still together and their noses rubbed. 

"Christen, what are we now?" Tobin whispered scared. 

"What do you want us to be now, Tobin?" Christen whispers, looking into Tobin's eyes and stroking her jaw with her hand. 

"I want to take you on a date." Tobin says as she looks down again at Christen's lips. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to." Christen smiles and drops her gaze on Tobin's lips. "Answering your question, now we're Chris and Tobs, but dating."

Tobin laughs and kisses her again.

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

A year later, Christen made Tobin go to her house to help her babysitting.

"But I want chocolate." the older kid says in the middle of the movie.

Tobin looks at him and at the younger kid sleeping. 

"But we can't right now, if you wait 'til after dinner you win chocolate and hot chocolate." Christen says trying to convince the kid.

"Okay." the kid yells.

"Shhh.. your sister is sleeping." Tobin whispers, pointing to the kid on her lap. 

"Sorry." He whispers.

Christen shakes his hair and goes to the kitchen to make dinner.

Tobin smiles, thinking about how it would be adopting kids with Christen, and blushes because she's thinking of that.

"why are you so red?" The kid asks.

"Because I just ran a marathon with a fairy."

"No, you were here, sleeping with my sister." He answers.

"It was on her dreams, good night." Tobin lays down and pretend to be asleep.

"Wake up." The kid jumps on her.

Christen, looking at them from the door, also thinks about having a family with Tobin, she smiles at that.

_We are still kids but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

"Get out of my way, lesbians." A guy at school bumps into them where they were kissing. "suck my dick, bitches." The guy continues to walk to his destination. 

"My pleasure, homophobic asshole." Tobin yells showing a certain finger to him. 

"Tobs, ignore him" Christen tries to calm her down. 

"But-" 

"No kisses to you, Tobin."

"WHAT?" the brown-eyed girl yells, making everyone turns at them.

"No kisses to you, the whole day." says Christen looking seriously at Tobin. 

"But he was rude first." Tobin responds.

"But you kept going." Christen says

(Christen kissed her 3 minutes after this.)

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling just hold my hand_

_Be my girl I'll be your girl_

Seven years later, Tobin's in her old house with her family and she's so nervous. "What do I have to do, it's today."

"Relax Toby" Perry laughs, putting her hands on her younger sister's shoulders. "It's normal, don't you remember how I was when I was going to marry Taylor? Just breathe."

"But if she says no."

"She won't." Katie rolls her eyes.

"But what if she does?"

"Do you love her?" Perry asks.

"Yes."

"Does she loves you?" She keeps asking. 

"Yes."

"Then why would she say no?"

_I see my future in your eyes_

"Babe, where are you taking me?" Christen asks as Tobin covers her eyes. 

"Trust me, Chris." Tobin laughs and takes her to the same park of some years ago.

"We’re here, honey." She says when they get to the place, Tobin gently kisses Christen's lips and says. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Tobs."

Tobin takes her hand out of Christen's eyes and asks. "Do you know where we are?" 

"The park, I remember." Christen smiles wistfully.

"Yeah, I brought you here because I figure that this is as good a place as any to ask you this question." Tobin plays nervously with her fingers. "I'm not good with words.. some people love someone because they make them a better person, and that's not why I love you, because you've always just wanted me to be myself. I love your smile, your voice, how you talk with your hands, your laugh, your way of thinking, when you wake up next to me, love everything about you and I want you in my future." Tobin knelt down and pulled out the little velvet box. "You're my favorite person in the whole world and the love of my life. Christen Press, will you marry me?" She asked as she opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. Tobin closed her eyes in fear. 

"Babe, look at me." Christen went down til Tobin’s level in the ground and places one of her hands on her cheek and the other on her neck, waiting for the girl to open her eyes.

When Tobin finally gets the courage to open her eyes, Christen smiles with tears on her eyes and she whispers. 

"Yes, Tobin Heath. I'd love to marry you." Christen responds by looking directly into Tobin's eyes and moves closer to her to finally kiss her. 

_Baby I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

"Hey Chris" says Tobin after the kiss.

"Mhmm?"

"Would you like to dance with me, princess?" Tobin turns on the speaker and gets up, giving Christen her hand.

"Always, warrior princess." Christen smiles and take her hand.

_When I saw you in that dress_

_Looking so beautiful_

Tobin got out of her thoughts when Christen enters the church, with the wedding dress, Tobin smiles. How can she have someone so beautiful for the rest of her life?

_I don't deserve this_

_Darling you look perfect tonight_

"You look perfect." Tobin whispers to Christen when she gets to her side, Christen smiles.

_Baby I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Listening to our favorite song_

  
When it plays their song on the wedding they both smile, looking at each other before they started dancing.

_I have faith in what I see_

"Princess?" Tobin says while they're dancing. 

"Yes, warrior princess?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight._


End file.
